In general engines require fuel to be pumped to one or more combustion chambers under controlled conditions, depending on the requirements of the engine. Any variation in the pressure or rate of flow of the fuel for a particular engine requirement can result in combustion instability and physical deterioration of system and engine components. Such instability can result in significant problems in the engines.